The present invention is directed to small and low-profile connectors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to pluggable-style connectors that are received within a housing, or guide frame, and which require some sort of exterior latch to retain the connector in its mated engagement with the housing or guide frame.
Small and low-profile connectors, such as those used in SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) applications are desired in electronic devices in which space is a premium. Such connectors are widely used to make connections with routers and servers. They are small in size. A problem with many electronic connectors of this type, however, is the tendency for them to separate or be disconnected from the component to which they are connected.
Connectors, and particularly plug connectors, can be made more reliable and separation less likely by latching them together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,987 issued Jun. 29, 1999 to Reed et al. and entitled “Latched Electrical Connector” discloses a plug-receptacle connector assembly with a latching mechanism incorporated into the housing of the plug connector. One problem with the locking plug connectors such as those disclosed in the '987 patent is that they are not usable with low-profile, high-density receptacle connectors. Their size and the side locations of the actuators for the latching mechanisms of such plug connectors would increase the size required in a system. Such a connector also requires a specially configured housing to receive the plug connector. As connectors become smaller and as the density of receptacle connectors in electronic devices increases, the simple act of disengaging a plug connector latch mechanism becomes increasingly more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,665, issued Nov. 18, 2003 discloses another plug connector in which a latching mechanism is incorporated into the plug connector housing. This connector has a complex mechanical structure with a plurality of parts, such that manufacturing and assembly costs will be increased. It uses two latching elements that extend longitudinally and sideways along the inner walls of the plug connector housing. It is constructed of many separate pieces and is relatively difficult to manufacture, and it requires excessive space at its rear end for an actuator to project.
The present invention is directed to a small size, and low profile pluggable connector that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.